Ask the Gorillaz
by innocentangel101
Summary: Hosted by the Gorillaz and Me, Aki w . Muds: Dun talk out of turn! smacks Me: gahh child abuse .
1. Chapter 1

Murdoc: Hello Hello my Li'l puppets. Murdoc Niccals, Bassist Extraordinaire and future king of, just about everything here with great news.

Me: ummmm well what Mr. Murdoc…..

Murdoc: don't call me Mr., love, makes me sound old

Me: ok….Murdoc, is trying to say is that we are going to do an Ask the Gorillaz Fan fic or whatever you want to call it

Murdoc: Yes, that's right kiddies, you can ask anyone of us any questions you might have. Whether me, or Noods Or block head over there.

Me: …..and Russell..

Murdoc: Dun interrupt love

Me: TT~TT

Murdoc: So whatever tickles Yer fancy you can go ahead and ask us eh?

ME: yes they can by com…

Murdoc: no I got it I can explain it!

Me: (sad face)

Murdoc: So just leave a comment, asking any of us wot you wanna know and we will answer

Me: …..

Murdoc: aint you gonna be polite and say goodbye?!

Me: You told me not to talk! TT~TT

Murdoc: (sigh) Teenagers.


	2. Chapter 2

Murdoc: Well hello puppets, Its me, Murdoc Niccals with a fantastic update on The Ask the Gorillaz Story.

Aki: I don't think it Qualifies as a story Mr. Murdoc.

Murdoc: Wot I say bout calling me MR you git?

Aki: Y-yes sorry.

Murdoc: oh yea, to catch up, This little bugger here is the author of this pile of steaming crap.

Aki: lets just get on with the questions TT~TT lest I cry myself to sleep again

Murdoc: Alright then. The first questions are from Emily, Not a very origional name eh?

Aki: Her questions are....

**Murdoc: i got a band called the dart monkies what you think of them apples**

2D: I can make your life heaven if you join the dart monkies

Noodle: Eh you can come too

Russel: I prefer to leave you until you off Murdoc 

Aki: Lets start off with you Murdoc.

Murdoc: band.........monkies....apples....Whot is this pile of shit?! DART MONKIES? Whats a bloody dart monkey? And I think your apples are crummey! And furthermore...

Aki: 2-D!!!! **holds murdocs mouth closed**

2-D: Well.....I like monkies.....And darts unless they lodged in my temples, But I fink Murdoc would hurt me bad.

Aki: Noodle?

Noodle: ヌードルは賢いそれを考えない。

Aki: and you russ?

Russel: those be the plans.

Murdoc (breaks free) Bloody lil wanker I'll kill you!

2D: you shouldn't kill the writer Murdoc Plus she's awready shakin in the corner.

Murdoc: Oh whatever than! On to the next question. Its from

Gorillaz fans. Oh I like that name hehehe.

They write...

**Murdoc: insert foot here (wedges foot into Murdocs man berries)**

2D: can I be your wife please

Noodle: YOUR SO KAWAII (gives her a box of cookies)

Russel: why is Noodle the only girl in the band 

Murdoc: YA KNOW WHAT. FUCK ALL OF YOU AND YOUR MURDOC HATE. HAVN'T YOU HEARD THE SONG? MURDOC IS GOD!!!

2D: Murdoc, You should take a breather. Or some chloroform.

As for my question.....I fink part of my job intales being single. Somefink about it attracts more fans you see. On to Noodle.

Noodle: Domo arrigatou Mr. Roboto.

Russel: Cause the other spots are filled up, and she's cute, and can kick a *****'s ass, It all works out.

Aki: (sniffle) I think we should let Murdoc air himself. So We will be back hopefully soon. Thank you for your questions its very much appreciate.....

Murdoc: WOT YOU MEAN APPRECIATED THEY ARE MOCKING ME, ME!!!!!.

Aki: until next time bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Aki: Welcome back, Murdoc needed a little breather, and some time beating me.........:(

Murdoc: oh shuddup you whinney twit.

Aki.......This is why.......But enough of this, we are going to try to answer more questions without

Murdoc going on a rampage again.

Russel: good luck with that

Murdoc: oh shuddup!

Aki: The first question comes from Gem.....This reminds me of my childhood...:)

Murdoc: No one cares

Aki...:(

They ask,

**Murdoc: what does me without clothes + a winnabago=**

Russ: Holy crap what do you eat I go on adkins if I were you

2D: run into the wall

Noodle: was your father Ramen 

Murdoc: hehee now this is wot im talking about, You don't have a y chromosome do ya?

Russel: Whats this, now people gonna be dicks to hobbes man?

Aki: Its ok russel.

2D: Wot? Murdoc did you ask this question?

Murdoc: No!

Aki: continuing! Its Noodles turn.

Noodle:..............No.

Murdoc: you had us quiet down for that?! YOU GIT!

Aki: don't hit me TT^TT

Murdoc: Fine then, later. Next question is from 2B-lover-of-2D ohh bloody hell I don't like where this is going ..

**2D: why are you scared of whales why not rats like me**

Murdoc: YOU (tackles Murdoc and bites him multiple times)

Russ: whats it like being possessed

Noodle: RAMEN XD 

2D: Whales! Where? Oh question.....uhm.....They're......so.....big.....and their eyes.....OH THERE EYES!!!

Aki: calm down mr-2D there isn't a whale

2D: they're watchin me!

Murdoc: hehe! Well.......Now to my question.....Is that supposed to be negative? =]?

Russel: Oh shove it Murdoc, Its my turn.

Murdoc: no one cares!

Aki: I care

Murdoc: (glares)

Aki: I'll be a good girl!

Russel: My turn. Its like, having a big brother always there, watching for you, cept you share a carcass.

Murdoc: broody wanker.

Aki: Noodle says that she will no longer answer questions involving Ramen,

2D: actually she swore repeatedly in Japanese, but we fink this will be better and let you sleep easier ^.^

Aki: and to quickly let people know, we will only be doing two questions per update, due to how long the band mates bicker and the long amounts of child abuse where Murdoc beats me. I will be calling child services soon ^.^"

Murdoc: oh there's no child abuse here! I'll kill you if you call em/

Aki O^O I think im gonna go hide now. Good bye guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Aki: I'M ALIVE!

Murdoc: **grummble grummble** yes seems a number of people are quite against me harming the maggot. I've gotten quite a few death threats recently .

2D: serves you right

Murdoc: oh shuddit Face-ache!

Aki: so sinceI am alive we should continuewith the questions.

Noodle: but first, noodle must announce.

Aki: yes noodle?

Noodle: noodle will answer no comments about noodle relations.

Aki.......alright then lets go.

The first question is from Ihatemurdocbutilove2D

Murdoc: WOT THE BLOODY HELL!

Aki: **shiver** She askes...

**Murdoc: Why did you F*** Paula if you thought she was depressingly ugly.**

2D: Big fan of you ! Ok, why do you let Murdoc boss you around ?

Russel: what's it feel like not to have Del with you anymore ?

Noodle: Konichiwa! Murdoc-san's baka, hai or iie ? 

Murdoc: well I guess I have to answer eh? Paula, thats a name I havn't heard in a while. Yea she was an ugly F**K but hey, a lay is a lay if ya know what I mean hehehehehehe.

2-d: Murdoc, I'm right here, this hurts.

Murdoc: yea whatever your turn faceache.

2D: ...o-ok......I don't let him boss me around! I just usually do what he says, keep 'Im from yellin ya know?

Aki: Murdoc is scary when he is yelling .

Murdoc: Oh suck it up you blubbering jackoffs! Or I'll beat the tar outta ya bo....

Aki: **holds up death threats**

Murdoc: little bitch.

Aki: anyway, on to Russ

Russel: Its weird, I miss him a lot. It almost feels like there is a part of me thats missing and I need to find it. But......Thts just crazy talk...

Murdoc: damn right it is

Russel: Listen you cracka ass, **notes the author's age** Finish this later.

Yo turn Noodle.

Noodle. Hai!

Murdoc: what the hell does BAKA mean?

Aki: something you don't need to know.

Murdoc: **glare**

Aki: Gulp.

Murdoc: I pick the next questions......lets see

something gay, insults.....ah this is the best out of them I think.

Its from Gerti

**Murdoc: Why a cyborg noodle?**

2D: What are your thoughts on cyborg noodle?

Noodle: What up with the windmill island?

Russel: Would you dropkick Murdoc if I asked you to? 

Murdoc: well you see, I could only find so much of the little scamp after the crash of El Manana, some hair, clothes etcetra, and I'll be honest, I missed the kid, So I made her bigger and badder and filled with guns hahahaha.

Aki: you're crazy

Murdoc: thats it **headlocks and noogies aki**

Aki: ow ow ow ow ow ow ow.

Murdoc: **drops her ** how bout that annoying lil monster.

Aki: owie. TT~TT. Go guys.

2D: My thoughts on Cyborg noodle, Well she's kinda scary, that weird look she gives, I think she is tryin to kill us.

Murdoc: Nonsense! MY invention is flawless!

Noodle: Noodle does'nt have recollections of the time, but it was a connection with feel good inc.

Russel: I don' need nobody to ask me .

Aki: **crawls** ok, now before anyone has to go to an infirmery, I bid all you adue, I'm sorry it's been so long, i've been working a lot latley. I thank you all for the love and the attempts to stop you know who,


End file.
